Always There
by Sweet.Sugar N Spunky.Spice
Summary: [AU] She was always abused, unloved and a mistake. But during a school project, Kairi just might see the joy of life with her partner and who knows? Her tale would actually might have a happy ending. [SOKAI]


A/N: Hey everybody! This is our first fic on this site that we're doing together and hopefully, it'll turn out good. Kaylie and I are excited about this one so we are hoping you'll like it too. Its **SoraxKairi** because we don't see much of it and those two are the best coupling ever so we did this fic of them! So, without further ado, here's 'Always there'!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it except merchandise and plushies! Well, Lily does.

**Warning: Future cursing and future sexual relations.**

---------------------------------------

**Always there**

Drop, drop, drop

The waters of the shower slowly dropped from her red hair, falling to the ground below. She washed the filth that was on her petite figure. She hissed with pain as the sponge she used accidently touched her scars, cuts and bruises. The cause of them? The one man she thought was her protector. Why would he do such a thing to her?

"You're a useless bitch! You're just like the sorry piece of shit that you call your mother!" he would always yell to her. Was it true? Was she useless like her mother? If he said it then maybe it was true for he would never lie. She sighed deeply and continued cleaning herself, evading her wounds and massaging them softly to ease the pain. After she was done, she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped her body with it and exited the bathroom, closing the door suit.

Walking to her wardrobe, she took her uniform for school and slid them on, making sure her wounds weren't visible. She wouldn't want her friends seeing them and worrying about a minor thing such as herself. She grabbed her comb and began combing her auburn hair that fell past her shoulders. Her abusing father would always attempt to cut her hair, he said it looked to much like her mother's hair.

_Why mum? Why did you have to die? Why?_

A desperate sigh escaped her as she continued preparing herself for school. After she was done, she took her bagpack and walked downstairs. She crept down every step, making sure not to be heard. Her feet were softly moved in front until she reached the hallway. Problem. Her father would definitely see the teenaged girl. She used the wall to cover her before she tilted her head, peeking into the room. There, she saw her father, sitting on the couch while reading the newpaper and sipping some tea. Her teeth softly bit her lower lip, sighing deeply and walking in front of the room to reach the other end of the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" her father's voice boomed from the room. Kairi frowned and slowly stepped back, bowing to her father with respect. "I..I-I'm going to school..dad," she whispered.He slammed the newspaper on the ground and glared to the girl, sipping away.

"What a waste of my money. I don't know why I should still send you to school. You'd be even useless there. You're stupid and immature. I wonder how you reached until the final year of high school,"

Kairi merely bowed continuously and said, "I'm sorry father. I'll try to be more usefull for you and not waste your hard earning money,"

"Hfft, words are just that. Words. You'll never mean what you say, you worthless whore,"

"Please, father. I'm sorry for being so useless. I'll promise to work hard and study well,"

"You'd better!" snapped the man and walked to Kairi. Stepping hardly on her foot, he brushed past her and slammed the door out as he went to work. She winced with pain to her foot and limped to the exit, locking the door after she left. She hoisted her bag to her shoulders, her plaid skirt brushed with the wind. Her auburn hair flew with the morning wind, she inhaled the scent of the sweet island.

"Kairi! Wait up!" yelled a voice coming from behind her. She turned around and smiled, her brunette pal panted in front of her. "Hi, Selphie. How are you?" asked Kairi politely, both walking together to school. Selphie pouted and sighed with frustration. "I'm really sad today Kai,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I..I….I…,"

"You what?"

"I can't find my bag of pixiesticks!"

Kairi giggled and shook her head, Selphie was always making her laugh wether it was intentionally or not. Selphie pouted some more and crossed her arms. Kairi shifted her bag a bit and grabbed out some sweets for her friend. "Here, their not as good as pixiesticks but I hope these will do," Selphie jumped with joy and took the delicious treats from the redhead, chomping on them immediately. Kairi smiled when she saw Selphie happy again. That was what she did. If she couldn't be happy, might as well see other people be happy for her.

Later on, they reached the school and both went to their lockers. Since their lockers were far from the other, they seperated. Kairi went to hers and waved to the people that passed by. Greeting the teachers and fellow classmates, she finally reached her destination. Turning the knob of the locker and opening it, she began unpacking her stuff. Just then, two pair of hands came over her eyes, covering them. She smiled and placed her hands over the ones that covered her blue orbs.

"Roxas…is that you?"

"My, Kairi. You're a good guesser,"

Kairi turned around and grinned when she saw her blonde best friend. He returned the grin with his normal one. "So, how's life?" asked Roxas, opening the locker that was beside hers. Kairi shrugged, not knowing how to tell him that she was miserable. Roxas and her had been friends for years but you know what they say, a girl and boy don't stay friends forever. Roxas may be her best friend but she knew he wanted more. Sadly, she didn't feel the same way.

"It's okay,"

"Sounds boring. Spill. No gossip or anything?"

"Roxas, you know I don't like gossips or gossiping. It's just a waste of time,"

He nodded with understandment, grabbing books from his compartment. "I know. Oh no. Don't tell me you've been going on dates have you? Who's the boy? Tell me," Kairi laughed and closed the locker door, smiling to him. She pinched his cheeks and giggled when he pouted. "You're so cute when you're jealous. You know I won't date. First, my dad won't allow it and seconde, I'm much too much busy for love,"

Roxas rubbed his cheeks and smiled with joy. "I knew you wouldn't cheat on me," Kairi snorted with laughter and turned to leave. That's when she met him…

_BUMP_

All of a sudden, the books she had held were around the floor, her butt placed nicely on it too. She rubbed her rear softly, reducing the pain. She had bumped into something or someone and ended on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking,"

She glanced up and lost her breath when she saw who it was. He had soft brown spiky hair with deep sea blue eyes to match. His tanned face held a grin as he held out a hand to help her up. Still stunned from seeing him, she joined her fingers with his. He pulled her up and helped her pick up her scattered belongings. After he finished doing so, he handed them to her with his grin remaining.

"I'll be more careful next time. Bye," and with those words, he left. She turned around to watch him leave, more girls giggled when he waved to them. And who was this boy that made Kairi go stunned and paralyzed?

Sora Hikari.

The most popular boy in the whole high school. He was the star player of their basketball team, he was student body president ever since 8th grade. He was voted the most 'hottest' boy in school and also, he was well known for his kindness and nice soul. Roxas scoffed when he saw Kairi standing there, looking to the boy leave. She had a smile formed on her lips and her eyes shone with happiness. She turned to Roxas and waved to him before skipping off to her next class. He grinned weakly back to her and left for his class too, turning back to see her leave.

"What's so special about him?"

---------------------------------------

KRING

The loudness of the bell echoed throughout the class, students slowly began entering the classroom. Kairi too came in, walking to her normal seat which was at the back, beside the window. She was a poet so looking to the scenery outside gave her many inspiration to compose rhymes and lines, turning them into poems. She sat down and placed her bag by the side of her chair, taking out her poem book or what she called and was written on the cover, Pages of a Poet. She then took out her pencilcase and searched the insides for her favourite pen. A purple inked stationery with a fluffy blob tied at the end. Her name was engraved on the body with silver, hearts formed at the side. It was her most prized possesion, she had had it for so long.

Roxas gave it to her for her 6th birthday and till then to now, it was still with her. She unbuckled the strap of the book holder and opened the book, looking outside. The trees graced every land there, the sky was as blue as ever. Clouds formed nicely on it, shapes and sizes galore. She smiled when a line hit her but before she could write anything down, her pen was snatched from her grasp. She turned around and frowned when she saw them.

There was her pen, dangling from the bitch of the school. Yuffie. She smirked and played around with it, toying around in front of her. Her possy which consisted of Aerith, Olette and Namine snickered behind Yuffie, laughing seeing Kairi sad. "Well, well, well. Look what the garbage brought in," she said, glaring to Kairi.

"Please, give my pen back, Yuffie,"

The girls snorted with laughter and Yuffie dangerously stepped face to face with her. "Who are you to even dare say my name? A filthy whore like you shouldn't get the privelage to even look to my beautiful face. Instead, for insulting me, I'll take this pen as a reward,"

"No! You can't!" cried out Kairi, grabbing Yuffie's arm to stop her from walking away. The possy gang gasped with horror, the students oohed with awe. Yuffie gritted her teeth with anger, glaring to the girl. Kairi realised what she did and released Yuffie from her grasp, bowing. "I'm sorry Yuffie. I…I didn't mean to touch you,"

"You little witch! Look at my shirt! You've ruined my 5000 munny top with your disgusting hands! How dare you touch me! Why I oughta," she raised an arm, to slap the poor Kairi. Kairi could only brace herself for what's to happen but thankfully, the door slammed open. "Yuffie, let it go already,"

All of their attention turned to the boy that had just entered. He smirked to them all and walked in, the girls swooned with love. It was Riku Allster, one of Sora's friend and he was the closest. Riku was Sora's advisor, helping him with all the managing. Both had a brotherly love bond and were the dream guys of every girl in the school. Excluding Kairi of course. Riku stood in front of Yuffie and took the pen from her hand. "I believe this belongs to you," said Riku, returning it to Kairi. Her mouth was opened slightly as she took the pen and looked to him with confusion.

"But Riku," whined Yuffie. "That bitch ruined my new shirt with her filth! She has to pay!"

"I'll pay for her damage. Just let it go,"

Yuffie huffed with dissapointment and stormed off, sitting down on her seat. Riku shook his head and smiled to Kairi, wo returned it and bowed. "Thank you for helping me Mr Allster. I don't know how I can repay you,"

"Well, you can start by not calling me Mr Allster. I'm only nineteen. Call me Riku like everyone does,"

Kairi blushed for some reason. Only Riku's close friends could call him that. She nodded and bowed again. Riku smirked and bowed to her in response before walking to his seat beside Yuffie. Kairi sat back down, holding her head with confusion. She had had two encounters with the most popular boys in school in one day. Was it luck or was it a curse?

The students than cheered when someone entered the class. Kairi saw it was Sora, waving and smiling to everyone. He received sighs from girls and pats on the back for boys. He sat down beside his girlfriend, Namine, who kissed him on the cheek. The class oohed with teasingness, making Kairi frown. She lowered her head and ignored them. She tried focusing on her poem but somehow, she would always steal a glance to him. _Ah, what are you doing Kairi? He already has a girlfirend and you're in love with him? No. I am not in love. I don't have time for it. Just ignore it and it'll go away. Okay? Good._

She smiled to herself and wrote down the lines in her thoughts, slowly transforming it into a poem. Sora greeted the students who came up to him and his eyes caught the redhead, who was the only student that hadn't come to him to say good morning. He didn't know why but he was staring to her. Not because she was weird but something about her attracted him. She wrote with that silly purple pen of hers, ignoring her surronding. Sora tried focusing back on Namine, who was busy blabbering about her holidays and how she wanted Sora to buy her everything she wanted. Sora pretended to listen to her and nodded when she asked him something but his full attention was to Kairi. The weird thing is, he didn't even know her name.

"Okay, class, settle down," said Ms. Lockheart as she entered the classroom. Everyone fell silent as they watched the teacher stare to her students. "Okay, for today's lesson, I have a new assignment for ya'll. I want you to study the culture, tradition, nation and history of a country I shall assign you with," Groans of boredom erupted from the teenagers, causing Ms Lockheart to slam the table.

"Please take this seriously. This project is part of your final test so whoever fails miserably, fails my social studies class. Okay? Good. Now, I shall also assign you partners so no picking your own and no trading. If anyone trades or swaps, its an F for this project for you,"

Silence filled the students. Ms Lockheart took her file and slided a piece of paper out, holding it. "Okay, lets see. We'll start with Ms Gainsborough. Ms Gainsborough, your partner is Mr Strife and you'll be doing the country of Rome," Aerith smiled to Cloud, he just frowned and mumbled curses.

"Next is Mr Allster. You're paired with Ms Kirasagi and your country is China,"

Riku nodded while Yuffie smirked devilly and seductively. "Up next is Ms Sonada, your partner is Mr Revene and your country is Spain," Namine frowed with sadness for she wanted her boyfriend as her partner but got Roxas instead. Meanwhile Roxas pretended to gag, his friends Hayner and Axel laughed to it. And so, the list went on. Kairi was too caught up with her poem, she didn't foucs on what Ms Lockheart was telling them. She only heard about the project and now, she was waiting for her name to be called.

"And last but not least, Mr Hikari. Your partner is…Ms Harada and your country, France," Kairi perked up when she headr her partner's name. Sora turned to her and gave her a grin, she weakly returned. It. "Oh great. How am I supposed to ignore him now?" she whispered to herself, hitting her head softly. Roxas saw this and couldn't help but be a bit jealous. He smiled to Kairi forcefully and she smiled back to him. _Hopefully, she won't fall for him like those other girls did._

"Okay, the period of your project is three months so during this, I expect full cooperation amongst you and your partner and I want a full report and presentation on what you've learnt of your assigned country. You may discuss with your partner now. But no noise!" said Ms Lockheart and sat down on her chair, scribbling to the papers on her desk. Sora smiled to Namine before standing up and letting Roxas sit there so he could discuss with her. Sora walked to Kairi, who was still writing her poem. He took the seat beside her and decided to watch and not disturb her. She looked beautiful when she was concentrating.

Her hair fell from her shoulders and her eyes darted left then right when she dotted down in her book. He wanted to take a peek but couldn't since her arm blocked the view. He smiled and kept on staring to her, absorbing her simple yet feminine features. Kairi could feel someone's eyes on her so she turned her head and her orbs widened when she saw it was Sora. He chuckled and sat abrubtly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you,"

"N-No..its alright,"

"Okay partner, the teacher already told me your last name but may I know you first name? Ya know, for future references," Kairi pulled back a strand of her hair and shifted her position to face him. "Kairi. My name's Kairi,"

"Cool. As you might know, my name's Sora so……hi Kairi! We're going to ace this project for sure right?"

Kairi weakly smiled and nodded, turning the other way for awhile. _Oh no, how am I supposed to ace this project if he's my partner? Calm down Kairi. Its just a project. Nothing more. Think of it as a test._ "So, Kairi," said Sora again. Kairi turned to him. "Hnh?"

"How about you come my house first and then we'll go your house. You know, take turns. Agreed?"

Kairi's expression turned horrified after that. She had forgotten the most important thing ever. The one thing that will block her from seeing her project partner. The one person that would beat the shit out of her if a boy entered their house.

Her father.

---------------------------------------

There ya go! Hope you like it! Please review to tell us how we did on our joint fic? Please with cherries on top? Flamers are banned! No flaming! Tough criticism would do though. So, REVIEW!

_**Sweet.sugar N spunky.spice**_


End file.
